Rakuzan Blast: Absolute Climax!
by Midorima.Is.King
Summary: In the end of all ends, Seiren fights Rakuzan for dear life. But when Akashi pulls out his final and strongest weapon, does Kagami stand a chance?


It was the finals of the Winter Cup. Rakuzan versus Seiren High. Akashi versus Kuroko. Although one must not forget Kagami as well.

The level of basketball played had been masterful, exceeding all the previous games combined. Both sides played with the skills of the basketball gods themselves. Though now, 30 seconds until the end of the fourth quarter, Seiren found themselves 1 point behind their opponent and fighting a final desperate fight.

"Play!" The ref yelled, and Izuki passed the ball down to Hyuga who immediately began to run down the court. "Kaga-" He began to shout, but was startled suddenly by a flash in front of him. "Akashi!"

The shorter red haired boy had been pushed far beyond his limits this match by Kuroko and Kagami, and was breathing heavily, yet still remained disturbingly calm. Hyuga immediately raised the ball far above his head, well out of Akashi's reach. Akashi merely smiled gently and stood up to a relaxed pose. "Looks like I don't have a choice..." he said, grasping his jersey and pulling it over his head. "... you've forced my hand. I didn't want to have to use this, but I will not be losing this match."

Hyuga and his team looked stunned as Akashi bared his naked chest to the whole world. Even though he was small and thin, there was an ethereal beauty to his pale skin. The ref ran over and put the whistle in his mouth to blow for an interruption of game, but he was the one who found himself in the mouth of a predator. Akashi used his eye and made a series of movements so naturally he was like a fluid in motion. Carefully he manipulated the physical reactions of the referee until the trap was sprung. His aggressive jukes and charges startled the ref into dropping the whistle down his throat.

Immediately he went down choking and grasping his throat. As medics ran out to save the man, Akashi refocused his attention on Hyuga. "Now no one can stop the match." He smiled playfully. "And no one can stop me." Slowly and deliberately, he raised one arm and curled it around his head. At the same time he curved his back into an impossible S shape. He was like a serpent, strong muscles coiling and writhing beneath a beautiful sheath of skin.

And like a serpent, he struck.

Motions so fast it made his previous actions look like slow motion. Yet those were aggressive pushes to trip the enemy. This was something else, almost passive and inviting. His body bended, undulated, twisted. He was more rubber than human at this point, and yet the team couldn't look away from the strangely attractive affair. It was like a bellydance with the speed of a racecar and a real intent to kill behind it. Kuroko was the first to snap out of his reverie and yelled "Don't look at him!"

"What?!" Kagami yelled. Izuki and Teppei also glanced away at Kuroko. But for Hyuga, who was closest to Akashi, it was too late. His eyes bulged, he stood frozen and tense. And with the sudden shock of a car crash he reared back and an enormous cum shot arced gracefully into the air.

"WHAT!?" Kagami yelled again. Hyuga's shot had been so powerful that it went straight through his basketball shorts. Hyuga fell over backward onto the court, ball bouncing away from his twitching body. "That's impossible..." Said Kagami. He stared angrily into the smirk of Akashi.

"It's not impossible." Stated Kuroko, suddenly at Kagami's side. "His eye allows him to see the minute physical motions that a human unconsciously makes. It's not hard to beleive that he has also learned how to pick up on sexual cues."

"That is correct," Akashi said, tracing one finger down his bare chest and belly. "High school boys are always so horny. Usually one glance of my glorious body is enough to get their engine started. But with the right movements, it is possible to overload them and bring them to climax. I call it... ABSOLUTE CLIMAX!" Akashi again posed sexily, his taut and thin muscles somehow seeming obscenely pornographic.

"Absolute... Climax?" Kagami repeated. "I-it won't work on me!" He shouted, but Akashi only chuckled.

"You still don't know... look at yourself, you've already been ensnared!"

"What...?" Kagami looked down, and saw a large bulge down the pant leg of his basketball shorts.

"You're already erect!"

"Kagami!" Kuroko yelled. Kagami looked up, and in the time that it took to check out his own dick Akashi had already snatched up the ball and charged at Kagami. "Oh shit-" Kagami thought, and brought up his defense to stop Akashi.

"Fool..." Akashi tossed the ball straight up high and struck a strange stance. "You should've ran while you had the chance. Now die!" Again he started gyrating his stuff in an incredibly erotic fashion. Kagami was transfixed. He couldn't look away from his every curve, every stretch of the muscle, the gentle motion of both his individual parts and the sum of those parts. Every motion was deliberate, and escalated the sexual tension Kagami felt boiling in his penis.

"You're a strong one, I'll give you that," Akashi grunted during his motions. "A normal grown heterosexual man would've come by now. But I know how homosexual you are Kagami, and I can tell how close you are to the edge. How much longer can you really stop yourself? It's inevitable."

"You... forgot... something..." Kagami's eyes glowed with the power of the Zone, yet even that wasn't enough to fight off the mounting pleasure. "My... MY SHADOW!"

"What?" Akashi barely had time to mutter before he realized that Kuroko had snuck behind him. "Damn!" In one swift move Kuroko pulled down his pants and exposed his nude member to the court.

"KAGAMI!" Kuroko yelled. 4 seconds left on the clock. Akashi's lowered pants locked his ankles, and his Absolute Climax was handicapped enough that Kagami snapped out of it. He reached up and grabbed the falling basketball, and threw it down in a mighty dribble. He put a crazy spin on the ball and as it went down it scraped across Akashi's dick. "How did you know," Akashi sputtered out, one part pain from the burn and 5 parts pleasure, "that basketball texture is my favorite?" Akashi fell backwards as Kagami jumped up to grab the basketball rising from the earlier slam.

Kagami had nearly cum to Akashi's Absolute Climax, but now as he jumped forcefully globs of unspent cum dropped from the force of gravity and spattered across Akashi's face. He could only stare up in awe at the 15 ft high dunk Kagami was performing. "The cum of a winner..." He whispered before he scrunched up his face and his own dick pumped some out on his jersey.

Kagami's erect penis head peeked out of his basketball shorts as he made the dunk, just as the timer rang out. Seirin High is the new Winter Cup winner!


End file.
